


Victim Of Your Presence

by Angel411



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AFF, AU, Character Change, F/F, F/M, M/M, different version, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel411/pseuds/Angel411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' average life is about to take a turn.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>My best friend Scott recently moved to out of town. We've been in frequent contact ever since but I really miss him [shh don't let him know that, I'd never hear the end of it], & it's soo obvious he's hiding something from me.</em><br/>Good news is Dad's got a case nearby so we're heading up there for a bit.<br/>Just imagine his face when I just pop up !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victim Of Your Presence

**Author's Note:**

> I've posted a 2min version of this on AFF

How do I put this back in Drafts ?

**Author's Note:**

> Will put it up tomorrow


End file.
